NOLA
by BlackRoseVixen05
Summary: Sanji and Zeff have returned to New Orleans after eight years in order to restore The Baratie to its former glory after hurricane Katrina. The city is different and new faces are everywhere. Sanji wonders where he has seen this green-haired guy before. AU. Rated M for language and future YAOI situations. Please review!
1. Home Again

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. I do not own One Piece, its characters, nor am I making money for writing this. I own nothing!**

_Chapter One_

Eight years is a long time…

Just about anyone would probably think so…

Any amount of time spent hundreds of miles away from home, though, seemed to double…

That was how Sanji felt, at least.

It was June 11th, 2013. A mere day ago, nineteen-year-old Sanji LeNoir and his foster-father Zeff, an accomplished chef, had returned to their home city of New Orleans, Louisiana, after eight long years in Chicago. They were forced to evacuate in the year 2005 when their fair city was struck by the devastating hurricane, Katrina. Sanji was only eleven years old at the time.

His father, a former sailor, was all too familiar with the warning signs of a truly monumental storm. They didn't have to watch the news in order to know that there was no way something of its magnitude could be avoided. Therefore… the only thing left to do was to flee for their lives. It was no easy thing, Sanji knew, to abandon the only real home you'd ever known…

That home was The Baratie`… It was a first class restaurant, and Zeff's pride and joy. The old man loved that restaurant. They both did. It was there that Sanji had been given his very own bedroom; it was there that the old seadog had taught his wayward pup all there was to know about the art of fine cooking…and it was to there that Sanji looked forward to returning everyday after school. As much as they would have liked to stay…there was no choice but to leave. Sanji remembered looking on with sadness, tears blurring his vision as they drove away. He remembered those dark, menacing clouds that loomed above. They seemed to stretch on forever…

That was the last time either one of them saw The Baratie` in person…well, until now, that is. Sanji wished that they could have returned sooner, but times were hard. Money was tight and new expenses never failed to crop up in some form or another. Sanji had to admit, though, that he was expecting the place to be in worse shape, what with all the time that had gone by.

There was some minor flood damage, an unpleasant, moldy scent wafting through the broken windows, a partially collapsed roof, and a busted wall… but all in all, the old girl was still standing. Sanji couldn't contain a smile.

"Quit your gawking, ya brat," Zeff fussed, his peg leg tapping loudly against the ground as he strode past the captivated young man. "That isn't going to get this place up and running again."

Sanji scoffed and shoved his hands inside the pockets of his favorite black suit. He slumped dejectedly. "Haven't I told you not to call me a brat, old man? You don't have to be such a downer. Would it kill you act like you're happy to be back?"

Zeff regarded his son with a flat stare. "And what good would that do?" he asked, producing two store-bought surgical masks from his pocket. He tossed one at Sanji, who managed to catch the fluttering item just before it touched the pavement. "Put that on, brat. We're going inside and you've already got enough fungus growing in your lungs." Zeff was, of course, referring to Sanji's unhealthy chain-smoking habits.

"Up yours, stupid geezer," Sanji grumbled as he pulled on the mask. He followed Zeff to the backdoor that was, more or less, not there. The security chains were broken, causing it to hang sideways on its hinges. It looked as though someone had taken an axe to it. Sanji frowned at the sight…looters, no doubt. Not surprising, but annoying nonetheless.

Zeff didn't seem particularly bothered as he pushed the broken door aside and hobbled inside. It was dark and gloomy inside. The electricity had been canceled long ago. The only light was coming from the sunshine outside. The place was eerily silent. Zeff began to wander the run-down interior. All the things they were unable to take with them or put into storage were gone.

Sanji huffed behind his mask as he ventured upstairs to the kitchen. The microwaves gone, as were the light fixtures…It was a damn shame. Sanji took a defensive pose as something dark and furry dashed from the far end of the room and then disappeared through a crack in the wall. 'Great. Just great!' Sanji thought. The building was probably overrun with vermin.

"I think there is a family of raccoons in the oven," Sanji joked, hoping Zeff could hear him in the dining room.

The old chef expressed a gruff chuckle. "We'll be lucky if that's all we've got," he replied, running a hand over the weather-beaten leather on one of the booth seats. These would definitely have to be replaced. Almost everything would…

Sanji made his way up to the third floor, the area where he and the old geezer truly felt at home… a small den, bathroom, and two bedrooms. They were all sparse, dank, and dark… but so familiar, and still so inviting. Nothing had really changed. A little love, a little care, and these rooms could be good as new, and as full of life as they used to be. It would take some time, but Sanji was confident it could be done.

"You done up there, brat?!" Zeff bellowed from the kitchen. He dared not ascend any higher. The rickety old staircase didn't exactly fill him with confidence. "I've seen all I need to see. I'm heading back to the car."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Sanji called back, turning away from the broken window in his old bedroom. He jogged down the creaking stairs and caught up to Zeff just as he was leaving through the backdoor. Both men removed their masks once out amongst the fresh air again. "Ugh, clammy as hell in there…" Sanji complained.

"What did you expect?" Zeff asked, hobbling to his minivan. He opened the door on the passenger side and started to rummage through the glove compartment. "It's not so bad, though. Get rid of the mold…make some replacements…clear out the wildlife, and we'll be all set."

"You make it sound so easy, old man," said Sanji. He fished a cigarette from the breast pocket of his jacket and lit up.

"Trust me, kid, it won't be," Zeff replied. He pulled a small notepad and a pencil from the glove box. "We've got a lot to do. This is going to become very expensive very fast." Sanji didn't respond to that. He simply nodded in silent agreement.

"So did you call her yet" the seasoned chef asked with a grunt as he climbed into the vehicle…"that young lady with the orange hair?"

Sanji peered through the lowered driver side window. "Oh, Nami-swan? Ah, her hair truly is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, swooning against the van. "Like the brightest fire in the darkest, loneliest night… Her radiance shines so brightly it puts even the sun to shame! Oh, my sweet, sweet, dearest Nami, how I long to see you again after all these years. I can only imagine gazing upon her beauty again with my own eyes!" he rambled, his usual, smoke-roughened voice going high and fluttery as he spoke of his old friend.

Zeff watched the spectacle with his usual deadpan expression, his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you done? Stop wiggling like an idiot and call her, already. I want to talk to her about our finances, damn brat."

Sanji bristled. "See? This is exactly why you don't have any luck with the ladies, old man! You don't know how to appreciate them!" he griped, pointing an accusatory finger through the window.

A subtle, but entirely smug grin spread beneath Zeff's braided mustache. "Yeah, right. You wish you had my luck with women, dumbass." It never failed. The look on Sanji's face whenever he was rendered speechless would never, ever get old. His son scoffed and grumbled a quiet 'whatever' after regaining his composure.

Fifteen minutes, two phone calls, three poems, and one serenade later, a meeting with Nami was scheduled to take place at the famed Café Du Monde at noon. It was a hometown favorite. Sanji happily recalled the days when Zeff would take him there and treat himself, Nami, and Usopp to delicious beignets piled high with powered sugar. Those were the times…

Now that he was back in New Orleans, Sanji couldn't wait to see his old friends again. It had been ages. He grew tired of communicating with them through the internet or over the phone. Facebook photos were nothing compared to being able to see their faces in person.

Sanji weaved through the lunchtime traffic, another smoke tucked between his lips. The French Quarter was as beautiful as ever. It was lively and bustling with people. There were hundreds of faces he hadn't seen before. It was like a whole new place, but at the same time, it was completely the same. Zeff paid little attention to the sights and sounds. The older man was busying himself with writing something down that Sanji couldn't identify. He was probably making a to-do list.

They were both eager to get the repairs underway. That couldn't happen until they took a long, hard look at their money situation, though. There was no better to person to help them with that than Nami. Despite her age, the girl was a specialist when it came to two things… no, three things: the weather, stealing, and money. Well, specialist might have been the wrong word…more like… fanatic.

It was Nami's dream to become a meteorologist, though she often expressed the desire to be an accountant. She also joked around with the notion of being a professional thief from time to time. Sanji had a sneaking suspicious that maybe that wasn't as much of a joke as she claimed it to be. Oh, well. No matter the career she chose, Sanji knew his beautiful Nami-swan would excel. Her insatiable hunger for success told him that much.

Sanji parked as close to the cafe as he could upon arrival. He and Zeff walked the remaining distance to the outdoor sitting area. It didn't take Sanji long to catch sight of the familiar head of orange hair. Nami was early. The slender female stood from her seat with a big smile when she spotted him at about the same time. "Sanji! Hey!" she called, waving them over. Sanji's arms wiggled like noodles as he waved back.

Zeff observed stoically as pink hearts appeared and swirled around his son's head like the world's gaudiest halo. Sanji sped towards his friend as fast as his weakened knees could carry him. "Nami-swaaaaan!" he sang happily. The young chef obviously didn't care how many people turned to stare with either curiosity or annoyance. Zeff wouldn't have blamed the young lady if she turned and suddenly denied knowing who the hell he was.

Nami did nothing of the sort, however. She kindly allowed herself to be hugged by her old schoolmate and even returned the gesture. "It's been so long. I was starting to think you weren't ever coming back!" she laughed, "How in the world do you still look the same after eight years?"

Sanji grinned widely with stars twinkling behind his one exposed eye. His throat refused to form coherent words. He just couldn't believe how lovely Nami had become. She was always cute, but now… Holy crap! She looked beautiful in that tight, white sundress and royal-blue bolero… Her legs were so long, and she had an overall gorgeous figure… and her breasts! Sanji's spine was slowly turning to jelly as her "marshmallow heaven" pressed against his chest.

"Uh… Sanji?" asked Nami as she realized how long their hug was lasting. "You can, um, let go now…" she said, patting his shoulder gently. Blissful giggling was all she received in response. Nami quickly realized what was going on and her face darkened. A nearby mother managed to cover her son's eyes just before a loud "**POW**" rang throughout the dining area.

A sheepish Sanji and a mildly amused Zeff now sat across from Nami at the circular table. There was a knot roughly the size of a grapefruit decorating the side of the young chef's head. Nami glowered at Sanji, her fingers tapping against her arm irritably as they rested across her chest. "You really _haven't_ changed, pervert," she said through clenched teeth.

Sanji chuckled nervously. "Please forgive me, Nami, dear. I have no idea what possibly came over me," he said, reaching up to rub the back of his head in an apologetic manner. He was careful to avoid the throbbing "goose egg".

"Sure you don't," Nami spat before looking to Zeff. Her expression instantly brightened and her posture relaxed. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Le Rouge. You're looking well." She addressed the older man respectfully. "Happy to be back in our little slice of paradise?"

"Mm, yes, thank you. I'm glad to be back home at last," Zeff replied, rubbing the right side of his mustache. "How are you and your sister doing? I don't think I've seen the two of you since your mother's funeral… Are you both still in school?"

"Yes, sir. We're doing great. I graduated high school in May and Nojiko is studying to obtain her degree in agricultural business. I'll have to tell her that you asked about her," Nami said, "I know she'll be surprised."

"Didn't you tell me that you've got an internship at a broadcasting station, Nami-swan?" Sanji asked. He figured now was a decent time to reenter the conversation. Nami didn't seem quite so hostile.

"Yup, in the weather department, too!" Nami said, sounding very pleased. "I couldn't believe my luck. I get to work very close to the meteorologists there. It's awesome, but I haven't decided whether or not to pursue a career in that field just yet… I'm still very interested in accounting." She smiled almost slyly.

Sanji was all too familiar with that look. It was the expression Nami got whenever she had money on the brain. He chuckled, "You've always been talented with that sort of thing. It's one of the reasons we wanted to meet with you today, right, old man?" He turned to Zeff, who nodded.

"As Sanji has probably told you, we want to get The Baratie` up and running again, but first, some major repairs have got to be made," Zeff explained. "I'd like you to take a look at our finances and help manage our spending. Your input on prices, deals, and certain decisions would also be appreciated. I'm willing to pay for your assistance."

Nami smiled and nodded with understanding. "I'd be happy to help. I know there are tons of people who would love to see The Baratie` restored," she replied, "Let's order and talk more over sweets. Sound good?"

"Mm," Zeff agreed with a simple grunt of confirmation.

Sanji perked up. "Beignets? Oh, hell yeah," he said. The young man wasted no time thrusting his arm in the air to flag down a waiter. "Hey! A little service over here!" A passing waiter approached and happily took down their requests: three orders of beignets, two cups of Au Lait (one with ice for Nami), one cup of black, decaffeinated coffee, and some extra napkins. The waiter left to fill their order in a hurry.

"While we wait, tell me about some of the things The Baratie` needs the most," Nami said, folding her hands beneath her chin. "I'm assuming there's flood damage?"

"Yeah, some. Considerably less than we expected, but bad enough. There is mold along the walls and on the floor in the dining area, as well as some in the kitchen where rain poured through the ceiling," Sanji said. "That's definitely something we need to take care of first."

"Yeesh, no kidding. That mold has got to go before carpenters or plumbers can come in… Hmm, it shouldn't run more than ten or twelve dollars per square foot, but that's just a rough guess. I'll have to check on that," Nami said, taking her smartphone from her purse. She typed a quick note. "What else?"

"The roof is partially collapsed over the kitchen," said Zeff. "The damage from that reaches almost all the way to the front door. It'll have to be replaced."

"Roofing…" Nami murmured, tapping the digital keys on her phone. "Anything else going on in the kitchen?"

"Animals," Sanji said simply, making Nami look up with wide eyes. "And probably bugs…" he added with a shudder. It was well known among their friends that Sanji was deathly afraid of anything remotely insect related. Nami shared the same phobia.

The girl looked disgusted as she typed another note. "Exterminator…and/or… animal control," she said, "We'll take care of that after the mold. It's definitely one of the more pressing issues, I think."

"Excuse me…" came an unfamiliar voice. Everyone at the table looked up at see that lunch had arrived. "Your order," the waiter deadpanned. It wasn't the same man as before. This server was younger, seemingly less experienced, and about ten times less interested…He also had green hair. Sanji and Nami both blinked.

The young man was around their age, maybe a year or so older. He had light-bronze skin, dark eyes, and was wearing the standard Café du Monde uniform. From the way it fit him, Nami suspected that he was hiding quite a body underneath. He would have actually been pretty handsome if it hadn't been for what was obviously a dye-job gone wrong. Seriously, green hair?

Sanji was studying the server as well. Had he seen this guy someplace before? The little red light flashing in his memory told him, 'yes.' Sanji was able to spy the waiter's nametag when he leaned down to place their orders before them. It read "Zoro" in all capital letters. Sanji couldn't contain a snicker, which made the other young man cut an eye towards him.

"Is something wrong, _sir_?" the waiter asked in a tone that screamed, 'Say the wrong thing and I'll deck you.'

Sanji was far from intimidated, though the deepness of the man's voice nearly sent chills down his spine… and strangely enough, not the bad kind of chills. "It's nothing," Sanji half lied, "Just thought I recognized you from somewhere…"

The server looked Sanji up and down, perhaps assessing whether or not he knew _him_. This Zoro guy must not have recalled him, or if he did he wasn't letting on as picked up the now empty serving tray. "Please enjoy," he said before turning and walking away.

Sanji snorted once the waiter was out of earshot. "What a jerk. He didn't even ask if we wanted anything else," he complained as he snagged a few napkins to spread across his lap. Any powdered sugar accidentally spilled against his black suit would end up making him look like some kind of reverse Dalmatian. He couldn't have that.

"Did you really know him, Sanji?" Nami asked curiously. She picked up her cup of iced Au Lait and had a sip.

"Yeah… Well, kind of… I think so," the blonde male replied, "I know I've seen him somewhere, but I can't place him. Was probably a while ago…"

"More importantly," Zeff interrupted, "What do you think about The Baratie` so far, Nami? From the things we've listed, how much do you estimate it'll cost?"

The orange-haired female expressed a small, unsure groan. "Well… It's hard to say, really," she said, putting down her drink. She took her smartphone and showed Zeff the notes she made. They looked a lot like his own. "I'm sure there's more to do, but for these tasks being top priorities… I think we're looking at around six or seven thousand dollars."

Sanji held in a wince. That was a lot, but then… they had a lot to do, and even more afterwards. Seven thousand dollars would be easy enough, he figured… It wouldn't break them, but it would definitely cripple their finances. He knew Zeff wouldn't want to begin the repairs and then stop… No, he would want to start and proceed to the finish. Would that be possible?

Nami looked concerned for her friend and his foster-father. The expressions on their faces were a little grimmer than she'd hoped. "Do you have it…?" she asked at length. "If not, we can revise a little…start smaller, maybe?"

"No, no, we have it," Zeff said, "But that's very close to all we have…It won't take long to go over our limit after that's gone," he added, breathing a small sigh. "It's a start, though, and that's good enough for right now."

"Yeah…" Nami said softly, placing her phone down on the table again. "For the rest of the repairs, have you considered taking out a loan? You could always raise the money, too." A hopeful smile slowly grew on Nami's face. "After all, this _is_ your cooking we're talking about. Have a showcase or a fundraiser and I bet you could make some fast cash, and lots of it."

Zeff crossed his arms and expressed a thoughtful hum. "Yes… I think that is about the best we can do. The fundraiser, I mean. Taking out a loan is the last thing I want. It took me a lot o' years to get out of debt. I'm not itchin' to start over," he said, "We'll pick a location and get everything arranged."

"Hmm…" Nami murmured. She pressed her right thumb against her lower lip as she thought. It didn't take long for an idea to spring to her mind. Sanji could practically see the light bulb appear above her head. "I think I might have somewhere for you to start," Nami said, "Sanji, you're still into anime, right?"

Zeff groaned. "Unfortunately. Don't get him started, please."

Sanji ignored his father. "Yeah, I am… I've kinda fallen behind lately, though, with the move and all," Sanji replied, "Why do you ask?"

"There is an anime convention in town this weekend. Nojiko and I are going. It's called RyouriCon. It's pretty different than the usual ones. Not only is it all about anime, but as it's name suggests, it's going to have a lot to do with food, too. A cook at this great suishi-bar around the corner from my place was telling me all about it about two weeks ago. Apparently their restaurant has reserved a spot in one of the large convention halls," Nami explained. "You guys should totally do the same. You'll get some great exposure. Give away from free samples or sell quick meals to the con-goers. I definitely suggest looking into it, at least."

By this point, Sanji was very intrigued. His visible eye had grown wide as he imagined the possibilities. Anime and cooking… It was two of his absolute favorite things rolled into one event. This was perfect. There was no way he was going to allow Zeff to ignore something this freakin' epic.

The seasoned chef eyed his son with equal amounts of amusement and exasperation. If the look on Sanji's face was any indication, it was pretty obvious what they would be doing this weekend. "Alright, we'll be there," Zeff sighed.

* * *

_Thursday _

Sanji and Zeff wandered the isles of one of the best local supermarkets. Their fresh produce never ceased to impress. The younger blonde pushed along a blue and gray shopping cart that was almost completely full. There were fresh green vegetables, meat, seafood, spices, and dessert fixings… the works. The food in question would not only stock the fridge inside their temporary home, but would also help serve the swarms of hungry con-goers they would no doubt encounter on Friday.

It was a stroke of luck that Nami told them about RyouriCon when she did… There had only been two spots left up for grabs in the convention's dining hall. Sanji, with Nami's help, was able to get in touch with the convention chairman, who happened to be a New Orleans native, that same day. Their attendance was secured and paid for. Now all that remained were the preparations.

Zeff spent most of Wednesday planning their menu. He knew that there would be droves upon droves of young people on the go. They would be buzzing all over the place, hyped up on energy drinks and those little stick cookies… What were they called…Pocky? Zeff was pretty sure that was the correct name. Hardly nourishing, in his opinion. They would need good food, food to keep them going…meals that weren't filled with sugar. It could be done.

"I'm gonna be the oldest buzzard at this damn thing, aren't I?" Zeff asked Sanji as their shopping spree continued.

His son snickered and didn't bother to hide it. "Most likely," he answered, "But probably not by much. You'd be surprised how many people over forty attend these conventions. Remember that one guy I told you about in Chicago? He was dressed as the butler from Hellsing. I swear he had to be at least sixty."

"Aw, hell, which one was that? You tell me about so much of that crap it all starts to run together. Well, regardless, I sure as hell am not dressing up," Zeff assured. "None of those characters look like real people, anyhow."

Sanji scoffed. "You're such a wet frickin' blanket. We know that. Doesn't make it any less fun, though."

"And how would you know, brat? You've never dressed as anything other than an idiot," Zeff replied with a smirk.

Sanji's curled eyebrow twitched. "Shove it, ya old geezer, before I make you lug all of this food by your damn self," the teen shot back.

"I'd still get it done faster than you," Zeff countered, "Now hurry up. We've got everything. It's time to get out of here."

"Whatever," Sanji grumbled. He cursed under his breath and scowled all the way to the checkout isles. His frown lifted when he noticed the familiar face and equally alarming hair color of the waiter from the other day. Sanji paused and stared with a confused expression.

Zeff stopped next to his son. "What now, brat?"

"That guy working line three… He's from the café. What the hell is he doing here?" Sanji wondered out loud.

The old seadog turned and cast a discrete glance at the person in question. "I'm not a rocket scientist, but I'd say he works here," he said to his son, earning a glare in response to his smart-alecky comment. "Would you move your ass?" Zeff pressed. "We getting in line or not?"

Sanji huffed and didn't answer. He pushed his basket to the third lane, wordlessly starting to load the groceries onto the conveyor belt. As always, he made sure to start with the heaviest items and things that weren't in danger of being squashed. Sanji watched the green-hair clerk out of the corner of his eye. Where in the world had he seen this guy before? He just couldn't figure it out.

The middle-aged man ahead of Sanji paid for his minimal things and the cook overheard Zoro send him on his way with a dry, 'Have a good one.' Sanji rolled his eyes. This dude really wasn't cut out for customer service. He instantly regretted choosing Zoro's lane. Why had he done that, anyway?

"Hello, how are you today?" Zoro droned, sounding agonizingly robotic.

Sanji wanted to smack his forehead. "Just great," he sighed. He resumed unloading his groceries. Zoro paid him little attention. He simply scanned and then bagged everything as it reached him in silence. Sanji felt like he should attempt to make some sort of conversation… Maybe point out that they had just seen each other not even forty-eight hours prior?

Something told him that would be a little weird, though, like stating the obvious. Sanji was certain Zoro hadn't forgotten him in such a short amount of time. Then again… the guy didn't seem too interested in much of anything. What were the odds that he had made some sort of impression? Why was he even thinking about this?

Sanji considered just talking to Zeff instead. Maybe some topic would catch the stoic clerk's attention and he would comment… Maybe Sanji could even ask his opinion? Alas, the geezer was no longer at his side. Sanji looked around and quickly saw the top of Zeff's ridiculously tall chef's hat over by the magazine rack. Figures. The old man was never around when he needed him… well, except that one time. Sanji growled inwardly. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he trying so hard to talk to this complete stranger? It didn't make any sense.

"Could you bring your basket around, please?" asked the clerk. His deep voice successfully brought Sanji out of the private confines of his own mind. He hadn't even realized that his shopping cart was totally empty and that he was just standing there.

"Oh, uh, sure… Sorry. Spaced out," Sanji said. He looped his fingers through the holes in the cart and pulled it to the end of the register. Zoro fell silent again as he started to transfer the grocery bags into the basket. Sanji bit the inside of his lip as that annoying urge to speak poked the back of his head. He decided that he couldn't ignore it any loner. "So… how long have you worked at Café du Monde?"

Zoro looked up from his task. "About two months," he answered simply.

Sanji pressed on. "How do you like it?"

The green-haired man shrugged, sitting another bag into the cart. "Not so bad. Have to spend a lot of time on my feet, kinda like here. It's fine, though. I like the exercise," he replied, pressing a button on the register's keyboard. "Your total is $318.42."

Sanji nodded. "Right." He retrieved his wallet from his back pocket, paid, and then tucked the case away again.

Zoro tore the receipt from the printer once it finished. "Have a good one," he said, offering the slip to the awaiting blonde.

"Yeah, thanks." Sanji slid the receipt into his pocket also and grabbed hold of the basket's handles. "See ya later." He could think of nothing else to say.

"Yep," came the confident response Sanji didn't expect.

* * *

_Friday_

The convention activities were set to officially begin at 10am. Thankfully, the parlor given to the food vendors wouldn't be accessible to the attendees until noon. This provided more than enough time for all the cooks and caterers to set up shop. The convention staff and some of the volunteers even assisted with the heavy lifting. Zeff was more than willing to accept their help. His back was no where near as strong as it once was, and though he never would have admitted to such a thing, he would have hated for Sanji to do it all. If only Patty and Carne were more reliable.

Sanji took a moment to admire the progress of the other vendors occupying the large room. There were chefs specializing in so many different types of cuisine. Three different sushi stalls, a cook from one of the better-known Thai restaurants, two soul-food booths, one for classic Cajun specialty dishes, two stalls dedicated to nothing but Japanese ramen, and of course, the one booth for The Baratie`.

Sanji hoped that their unique blend of French and Mediterranean dishes would draw the attention of the crowd. Their menu would consist mostly of on-the-go food, but the quality of the items would surely impress. Sanji was confident of that. Even if they didn't get much in the way of donations or business, the advertising and raised awareness of their intended comeback would be enough.

A couple of con-workers brought in their portable kitchenette via a dolly, and Zeff got to work on the minor assembly required before use. Meanwhile Sanji another worker went to fetch two foldaway tables from their van. They would serve as handy display stations for their prepared goods. Sanji felt excited. He was looking forward to the experience, as well as to seeing how the attendees would respond to their cooking.

Sanji jogged back inside the convention hall with the second table underneath his arm. His helper was hot on his heels. "Hey, old man, where do you want these?" he asked, "In front of the stall?"

It took Zeff a moment to answer. Sanji arched his right eyebrow. The salty old chef seemed to be looking at something at the other end of the room. Sanji wasn't all that curious, but he was eager for a response. "Oi, geezer! Where do you want the tables?"

Zeff gave an exasperated huff before speaking. "I heard you the first time, damn brat. No, I don't want the tables in front of the stall. I want one on either side. That's where we'll be standing, so it'll be easier to keep an eye on things. It'll also keep the more hyper youngsters at bay, prevent too much crowding." Satisfied with the response, Sanji did as Zeff instructed. With the tables set up, all that remained was for them to start the food preparations.

Sanji grabbed one of the bags of fresh produce. He swiftly sorted its contents upon the counter while Zeff started rinsing and slicing some green and orange bell peppers. "Did ya see that kid?" asked the geezer.

Kneeling next to the other unpacked bags of grocery, Sanji looked up with confusion. "Everyone here is a kid compared to you. Mind telling me which one?"

"The one with green hair, smart-ass," Zeff clarified. He used his knife to motion across the room to one of the sushi stalls. Sanji sprang to his feet with a little more eagerness than he'd intended. He was utterly shocked, but the old man wasn't mistaken. There was Zoro, wearing a black shirt that had the word "staff" written on the back in big white letters. Of all the places Sanji didn't expect the guy to pop up, helping out at an anime convention was definitely high on his list. Zeff shook his head as Sanji abandoned the groceries and went to bother the other young man. He wondered if that curly-browed idiot had finally remembered him…

Sanji didn't even realize he was approaching the sushi booth until he noticed that it, and Zoro, seemed to be getting closer. This had the potential to be awkward, but he turned retreat down. It would be far too obvious. "Hey," Sanji said to the moss-headed teen. It was the best he could do.

Zoro looked up from his current task of cleaning the sushi-bar's chalkboard menu. He seemed genuinely surprised to see him, Sanji thought. "Oh, hey," Zoro said in return. His tone was casual, but had a little more interest than usual. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as everybody else in here," Sanji replied, pointing to the Baratie` stall with his thumb. "Me and the geezer over there are trying to raise a little money, trying to restore our old restaurant."

Zoro glanced towards the booth and nodded in understanding. There was a look of recognition in his dark eyes that Sanji found a little puzzling, but he didn't comment. "So… you an anime fan?" asked the blonde. Zoro's relaxed posture turned slightly defensive.

"Yeah, so?" he asked as a frown creased his brow.

Sanji crossed his arms. "Geez, relax, would ya?" he said, "That was a question, not a criticism. Anyway, so am I." He noticed Zoro relax again, so he continued. "I plan on catching some of the evening events after we shut things down for the day. You… gonna be working the whole weekend?"

"Yeah, until Sunday afternoon. I think the closing ceremonies are around five," Zoro replied with a shrug. "You?"

"We're here just for today and tomorrow," Sanji said. He thought for a moment. "You doin' anything later? We could go—" His words halted as he realized how strange his next words were going to sound. It wasn't like he was asking the guy out. That was just absurd. Sanji cleared his throat and tried again. "What I mean is, you should come hang out with me and my friends… if you're not busy."

Yeah, that was a little better.

Zoro pondered this. "Fine with me," he said finally. "I have to work until nine, but if you're still around, I'll probably run into you again. I have some friends coming, too. More than likely, you'll meet them before you close down. Luffy and Ace are no doubt gonna attack every food stall in here. Well… mostly Luffy."

Sanji grinned. "Sounds good," he said before turning to head back to Zeff and their booth. "See you later."

Zoro replied with a simple, "Yep."

This time, Sanji expected it.

_To Be Continued…_

**BlackRoseVixen05: Greetings, reader! :3 Thank you so much for tuning in for the first chappy of my new fic. I sincerely hope that you will stick around for the rest of it. If you don't mind, please leave a review for me? I'd love to know what you thought. The encouragement is nice, too! Thanks! See ya soon! 3 Ja ne!**


	2. After Hours

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own One Piece, its characters, nor am I making money for writing this story. I also don't own any rights to the songs or movie titles that may be mentioned in the future. I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: For best effect, I suggest listening to the song "Pony" by Far while reading the end of this chapter ^.^ Enjoy.**

_Chapter Two_

_Friday, 3:24pm_

Roughly three hours ago, the doors of the dining hall opened and a rush of hungry convention goers filled the parlor completely in under thirty minutes. The event staff had their hands full, but there wasn't a single complaint from the residing food vendors. With the drove of cosplayers, gamers, artists, comic book collectors, foodies, and general fans zooming around from stall to stall, business was booming. To Sanji and Zeff's eternal delight, their booth was one of the most visited. Their straightforward menu and "grab and go" items were a huge hit among the patrons. Sanji had to empty and replace their donation jar twice in the first hour alone, and five more times since then.

This was such a great idea. Sanji was eager to thank Nami whenever he saw her again. She, her sister Nojiko, and their friend Usopp were supposedly attending the convention as well, but so far, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of them. Sanji was confident they would show eventually. _'I should text Nami, see where she's at,'_ the young chef thought as he fetched a container of feta cheese from their mini-fridge. _'She said she'd be in costume. I wonder what she's wearing…'_

Hearts sprang to Sanji's eyes no sooner than this question crossed his mind. Knowing Nami, her costume was probably as skimpy as they could possibly come. Sanji's nostrils flared and his face spilt into a creepily joyous grin. Some nearby cosplayers were starting to give him very strange looks. As he floated around the more perverted regions of his mind, however, Sanji could have cared less.

The sharp pain of a metal spoon colliding with the back of his head, though, did wonders for banishing all his current fantasies. Zeff stood scowling behind Sanji, the ladle of doom in one hand, and a Styrofoam tray in his other. "Get that crazy look off your face, you damn brat. What are you trying to do, scare all the customers away? Get back to work!"

Sanji growled between clenched teeth. He was no doubt mumbling something obscene under his breath, but Zeff paid his son no mind as he tossed his weapon of choice (the ladle) into the sink behind him. He grabbed another and then resumed his own busy work. Sanji sighed heavily. "Stupid geezer, always butting in…"

In all honesty, Zeff was right. He needed to stay focused on the task at hand: serving and taking care of everyone who came to their booth. These people required nourishment and the two of them required their financial support. Now wasn't the time for leisurely thoughts of Nami and spandex. That was for later… much later.

_5:12pm_

The day was almost, literally, flying by. Sanji could have sworn that the time was only a little past four when last he checked it. Two more hours and it would be time to shut things down for the evening. Sanji was both happy and annoyed by this fact. Happy because he would finally be free to explore the rest of the convention, meet up with his friends, and see Zoro again… and annoyed because their superb revenue would come to an end. Things couldn't have been going better for them at their booth.

Sanji's skilled hands paused in the middle of rapidly slicing an apple. See Zoro? The young chef huffed, suddenly craving a cigarette more than he had all day. How the hell did seeing that guy again even make it onto his list of priorities? It was no big deal. They would talk a little, discuss some anime, perhaps catch a panel or two, nothing really special. Who was to even say that he would run into him again? They hadn't exchanged cell numbers or anything, and the convention center was massive. What were the chances, really?

He finished slicing the apple and then started on another. The realization that maybe he actually _wouldn't_ see Zoro again made Sanji's hopes deflate a little more than he expected. He couldn't, for the life of him, explain why he was so drawn to the moss-headed guy. Zoro didn't seem _that_ interesting… and it wasn't as though he _liked_ Zoro or something weird like that. So what was it? Sanji decided that the safest and most logical answer was because he got the strangest feelings of déjà vu whenever he was around him. There was something so utterly familiar about the guy… but he just couldn't place him.

Sanji sighed inwardly and figured that it was no good obsessing about that right now. He still had a job to do. The young man finished preparing the fresh-cut fruit salad for the two lovely ladies waiting in line. He presented the edible work of art along with his biggest and brightest smile. "Here you are, my dears. Please enjoy… and do come back soon." Sanji winked and the girls giggled heartily before leaving.

"Next customer, please," Sanji called as he swiftly tidied his station.

"Hi!" said the customer. "Whooooooooooaaaaaaaaa, everything looks so amazingly delicious!"

Sanji lifted his head to see two young men approach. They were obviously together, probably planning to order as a pair like the girls before them. They were a "smiley" duo, Sanji thought as he took in their appearances. One was shorter than the other, with great big eyes, dark hair, a lanky build, and a small scar on his left cheek. He looked around sixteen or seventeen years old. The kid was grinning from ear to ear. His companion was taller, more muscular and mature-looking. Maybe around twenty-four or so… He was wearing no shirt and was sporting a generous amount of body art. Much like the first boy, an impossibly wide grin was plastered on his face. Both the young men were wearing hats, one a tattered old straw hat, and the other a bright orange cowboy number. If Sanji had to guess, he'd say that the two were probably brothers. He wondered briefly if the two were in costume… or if they just looked… odd, for lack of a better word.

"Uh… what can I get you?" Sanji asked the pair.

The shorter boy held up two fingers. "Two of everything ya got, please!" he answered happily. "No, make it three!"

Sanji's exposed eye widened. "Three of everything?" he echoed, disbelieving. This had to be some sort of prank. If these jokers couldn't pay…

The taller brunette stepped forward and lowered his companion's hand. "Sorry, don't mind him," he said, giving Sanji an apologetic smile. "He can get carried away whenever food is involved. Two of everything is more than enough."

"Awww, is that all we're getting?" whined the first boy. He puffed out his cheeks as he pouted. "That's not gonna last very long…"

Sanji couldn't help chuckling at the two. Their order was still pretty unexpected, but strangely enough, it seemed fitting. "Big appetites you guys have," he commented, "I'll have everything bagged up in a minute. It'll be $56 even."

"Right. Thanks, man," said the older of the two shoppers. He paid for their order and waited quietly for it to be filled. His companion, however, was a little less than quiet. The strawhat-wearing teen seemed to be fascinated by anything and everything. He was accosting every third cosplayer that happened to walk past, complimenting their costumes and gushing over how awesome they looked.

Sanji grinned. "Your younger brother?" he asked the boy wearing the cowboy hat.

"Yeah," the tattooed young man confirmed. "It's his first con." He grinned in return. "But I guess that must be pretty obvious."

"Just a bit," Sanji replied with friendly sarcasm in his voice. He picked up two small Styrofoam cartons and placed them inside a brown paper bag. There was still plenty more to add.

"Hey! Would you get over here, Luffy?" called the older sibling from his spot near the stall. "Stop bothering people!"

The familiar name caught Sanji's attention right away. He looked up questioningly. _'Are these two…?'_

Luffy sulked as he returned to stand at his brother's side, his skinny arms folded in a dejected manner. He perked up instantly when his gaze fell upon the steadily growing bag of food. "Oooh, can we eat yet?!"

'_This kid gets way too excited about food…'_ Sanji thought, _'Didn't Zoro say something like that? This has got to be them…'_

"No, not yet," said the more mature of the hat-wearing duo. "Just hold your horses, would ya?"

"Uh, hey," Sanji cut in, making the two brothers look at him with interest. "Your names are Luffy and Ace, right?"

"Yeah, that's us," said Luffy. He blinked his large eyes and tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. "How'd ya know?"

Sanji slid two more containers into the takeaway bag. "I talked to one of your friends earlier. A guy named Zoro," he explained, "He mentioned that the two of you might be stopping by today."

"You're friends with Zoro?!" Luffy exclaimed as his face lit up. "That's awesome! He's still here, right? When did you see him?"

"Well, we aren't exactly friends… but I do see him pretty often," Sanji said with light shrug. "He just kinda… pops up. I was surprised to see him working here, to be honest. We agreed to meet up later. That's when he told me about you two. I'm Sanji, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Ace said with a grin. He gave a polite bow of his head. "If you're a friend of Zoro's then you're definitely cool with us."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, but we're actually not—" Sanji started.

"So what events were you guys planning to hit up later? Things are going to be happening well into the night," Ace interrupted. "The adult stuff begins at ten, I think. We're staying for the trivia game and the cosplay strip show."

"Wait, wait, wait." Sanji was intrigued. "There's a cosplay strip show?" he asked, quickly making a mental note not to miss out on this by any means.

"Yup!" Luffy answered with that same humongous grin. "Zoro's gonna get naked!"

Sanji froze. It took a good thirty seconds for his startled mind to process this little piece of information. Luffy and Ace were lucky he hadn't been drinking anything. Otherwise, they would have both been soaking wet right about now. Sanji cleared his throat and tried to act casual. "Z-Zoro's in the strip show?" he asked, needing confirmation to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Mm-hm," Ace replied, "He didn't tell you that earlier?"

Sanji shook his head. "No…" he said, _'Trust me, I would have remembered…' _he added mentally.

"You should totally come!" Ace declared not a moment later. "We can all cheer him on! Well, I guess you and I can," he corrected. "Luffy won't be able to go. You have to be eighteen to get in."

"It isn't fair," grumbled the younger brother. "I wanna see the naked people, too!"

Ace laughed and plopped his hand down on top of Luffy's hat. "No worries. There's always next year. Then you can see the naked people with us."

Sanji forced a mediocre laugh. This conversation would have been far more hilarious were he not still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that on this very day… Zoro would be stripping! The even bigger deal was that he could go and watch, should he choose to do so! Ace seemed to think that he would be tagging along, but at the moment, Sanji wasn't so sure.

The young chef cleared his throat. "I-I, uh, I might stop by," he said, "But I'm probably just gonna look for my other friends and, you know, head wherever they're going." Sanji grabbed the rest of their order and arranged the items inside the bag.

Both Ace and Luffy looked disappointed. "Well, in case you do come to the strip show…" Ace said as he bent to pick up a notepad and pen from the table. "Drop me a text." He speedily scribbled his cell number and then pushed the pad towards Sanji. "That cool?"

"Uh, sure," Sanji said. "Thanks…" He reluctantly took the pad and slipped the note into his back pocket. "Oh, here…your food. Enjoy guys."

Luffy cackled happily and took the large bag by the handles. "Ah, finally! Thanks, Sanji!" he said before turning to scamper away. "We'll see ya later!" Ace tipped his hat to Sanji and then followed after his brother. The blonde gave them a small wave, sighed, and then got back to work.

"Next customer, please!"

_8:26pm_

The dining parlor was officially closed for the night.

After a quick trip to their temporary home to drop Zeff off and shower, Sanji returned to the convention center to finally get a taste of what the events had to offer. His phone rang just as he reached his destination. He carefully fished it from the breast pocket of his suit and spied that it was none other than Nami.

Sanji exclaimed giddily before answering. "Nami-swaaaaaan, my beautiful one!" he squawked, "Speak, my love! My ears tingle as they await your velvety tone! Whatever can I do for you?"

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line. "Wow, Nami," came the unmistakable voice of Usopp. "Seriously, does he always answer your calls like this?"

Sanji nearly rear-ended an SUV as he attempted to park.

"Told you so," Nami said from the background.

Sanji growled into the receiver. "Fuck! What the hell, Usopp?! Why are you dialing me from Nami's phone? I almost wrecked, you ass!"

Their mutual friend laughed. "I take no responsibility for your bad driving, Sanji," he said, "We were just wondering where the heck you are! We got to the convention later than we intended, so we weren't able to come by the Baratie` booth. Me, Nami, and Nojiko are standing right outside the dining hall now. We thought maybe you'd still be here."

"Nah, we closed at seven," Sanji sighed, "I'm outside in the hotel parking lot. Can you guys wait, like, five minutes? I'll be on my way in just a second." The blonde turned off the ignition then hopped out of the minivan. He engaged the alarm, clicking the button until the vehicle chirped twice. "Okay, headed your way!"

"Great! See ya in a few!" Usopp said before hanging up.

Sanji tucked his phone back into his pocket before jogging towards the brightly lit revolving door of the convention center. He hummed with delight as he was met with a rush of cool air upon entering the lobby. The hotel was comfortably air-conditioned. It was a stark contrast to the warm mugginess of the outside. The lobby was filled with cosplayers, photographers, and after-hour vendors. It was brilliant, lively and echoing with overlapping voices. Everyone was happy and excited, laughing and having a good time. Sanji raked slender fingers through his blonde fringe. He adjusted his tie and tugged at his sleeves.

All systems were a-go… It was time to have a little fun. But first, he had to find his friends.

Sanji weaved through the crowd, admiring some of the more intricate costumes and committing them to memory. He could hardly contain himself when he passed the most kick-ass Ironman and War Machine cosplays he could have ever imagined. Oh, yeah. He would definitely have to get pictures if he saw these same people later. He continued to the twin escalators that would take him to the ground floor, and the dining hall.

On the way, Sanji passed the small room where the registration booths were located. A person standing outside said room caught his eye, a person with outrageously green hair. Sanji paused to near the automatic stairs in order to observe. Zoro was talking to another of the convention staff and what appeared to be an attendee. His posture was rather laid-back and the expression on his usually stoic face expressed more life than Sanji had ever seen. The young chef supposed this is what Zoro looked like when he genuinely gave a damn about something…

Sanji's mind flashed back to his conversation with Ace and Luffy. His eyes lingered on the moss-head for another minute before he groaned and stepped onto the escalator. What was with him? Why was he getting so worked up over one stupid guy? Oh, right. He knew him from somewhere. Yeah, that was it.

Sanji mentally kicked himself for getting so distracted by every little thing around him. He was supposed to be meeting up with Nami and the others! On the bright side, he was almost there. The dining parlor was a mere two halls over from his current location. Luckily, the remainder of the trip was fairly uneventful. Sanji did, however, have to stop momentarily to (regrettably) explain to a couple of lovely ladies that he was not wearing a costume. The poor dears had mistaken him for a character from some pirate anime. Strange.

At last, Sanji was nearing the parlor. His friends soon came into view. A grin spread on his face as he realized they were all in costume. Sanji recognized Nami's character right away. She was Misty from _Pokemon_! Nojiko was, he believed, Blue from _Wolf's Rain_, and Usopp… Well, Usopp was dressed as his own original hero, the "mighty" warrior, Sniper King. He'd never forget _that_ outfit.

"Nami-swaaaaaan! Nojikooooo!" Sanji cried, waving his arms above his head as he approached. The trio turned towards the sound of his voice. "Hey, Usopp," he added flatly.

The long-nosed teen slumped. He was wearing a mask, but Sanji could just picture his offended expression. "Oh, c'mon, all I get is a measly little 'Hey, Usopp'?! That's cold, Sanji!" he complained, "You're nothing but a jerk!"

Sanji grinned and paid him no mind. "Nojiko! You look stunning! It's been so long!" he swooned, hearts springing to his eyes. He launched himself at the older female with out-stretched arms.

"Oh, no, you don't," said Nojiko as she easily sidestepped his hug, causing Sanji to crash into the wall behind her. "Nami already told me about your meeting at Café du Monde, mister. Nice try!" she laughed, winking at him while poking out her tongue. The blonde chuckled lightly as he picked himself up off the floor. How alike these sisters truly were.

"So, Sanji," Nami began, motioning to the set of bolted double doors near them. "How did everything go today?"

"I bet you guys made out like fat cats!" Usopp chimed in.

"Hellz yeah!" Sanji said happily. "We did about ten times better than I hoped and we expect to do even better tomorrow. The crowd will probably triple since it's Saturday. I can't wait." The gratitude Sanji felt was clearly visible in his eyes. "Really, thanks, Nami. This was an awesome idea."

"I'm glad I could help, and I'm excited to do more," the orange-haired girl replied. "That restaurant holds some great memories for a lot of people." Usopp and Nojiko both nodded in agreement.

The blonde grinned widely. "We'll gladly accept any help you're willing to offer, my beautiful one," Sanji replied, making Nami roll her eyes.

"Well, now," Nojiko spoke as she stepped towards her sister. "Are you guys ready to have some fun? The next tier of events starts in just a few minutes. We should decide where we're going to go."

"Right!" Usopp opened the oversized coin purse hanging at his side and retrieved a folded piece of paper from within. It was the convention's event schedule. The long-nosed boy hummed as he skimmed the small black writing. His friends gathered around him in order to see the list for themselves.

"Let's see," murmured Nami, "It's nine o'clock. There is an anime trivia game happening in panel room one, an improv show in two, and they're screening some abridged series' in room three."

"I vote for the abridged screening!" Usopp cackled with a big smile. "Those are hilarious. My favorites are the _Dragon Ball Z_ ones."

"That sounds pretty good," said Sanji. "What's going on in the big ballroom? Is there a rave tonight?"

Nojiko shook her head. "No, that's tomorrow." She leaned further over Usopp's shoulder in order to see the writing a little better. "Looks like the ballroom is closed while they set up for the cosplay strip show. That's in an hour." Sanji tensed, but the others didn't seem to notice. His hand drifted to the right pocket of his slacks, which contained Ace's phone number.

"I, uh, I think I'm gonna check that out," Sanji said, chuckled with veiled embarrassment. He could feel the blush on his cheeks and did everything in his power to send it away…but nothing doin'.

Nami huffed and shot Sanji a flat stare. "Shocker." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. A few seconds later, she arched a flawlessly shaped eyebrow. "Hang on… What's with your face? You're acting almost shy." Her observation made Usopp and Nojiko look up from the schedule.

Sanji felt a little cornered, but he tried not to let it show. Why couldn't he have acted more casual about this? "I don't know what you could mean, Nami-swan," he lied not so smoothly. The unconvinced look on the girl's face was electrifying. A change of subject was needed here. Sanji cleared his throat. "Uh, which room are they doing the Abridged thing in again, Usopp?"

The other young man looked back to the list of events. "It's in panel room three. Damn, it's probably already started," he said, frowning slightly. "So are we going? We can't have missed much. It's just…" Usopp paused to check his cell for the time. "It's just five after nine."

The four friends agreed to head to the west end of the convention hall. They found the appropriate room without much trouble and entered after flashing their badges to the staff-member sitting outside the door. This particular event was drawing quite a crowd. No surprise there. Abridged series' were both popular _and_ funny as hell. Sanji directed the others to some decent seats in the fourth row. The projection screen was, thankfully, very large and positioned high enough so the whole room could see it without too much trouble.

As they waited for the technical checks to finish, Sanji took out his silenced cell phone, as well as the slip of paper from his pocket. He entered Ace's number and added him to his contacts. Once that was done, he began to compose a text. The blonde youth was almost finished with said message when something dawned on him… This was too soon. If he were to inform Ace that he planned to attend the strip show now, what were the chances that he would feel the need to tell Zoro?

Sanji drew his lower lip into his mouth. That would be a little weird… Not necessarily for Ace or Zoro, but for him. Something inside him wasn't all that thrilled about the green-haired guy being aware of his presence there… Sanji wasn't sure why, but that was how he felt.

He decided to save the message to his draft folder. Sanji would look for a better time to send it later.

_10:08pm_

It was about a half an hour until the strip show would begin. Sanji strolled about the convention hall with his friends as they looked for a less-congested spot to whip out the schedule again. Sanji didn't really need to look at it, but that wasn't really a secret, or an issue.

The small group found their way upstairs to the lobby. There were a few vacant chairs so they rushed to claim them. Each of them breathed a sigh of relief and victory as they were able to rest comfortably for a moment. Usopp took the schedule from his bag and unfolded it. "Okay, let's see…It's after ten, so we've got a Slenderman panel, a speed-dating game hosted by one of the voice actors, aaaaaand Sanji's favorite, the nudie people." The blonde shot his friend a glare.

Nami turned towards Sanji. "You still going to the strip show?"

"Well, I was planning on it…" he replied, "It'll be a little while longer before it starts, though."

"I'm kind liking the sound of the Slenderman panel," Nojiko said. If there was any chance that she would get to hear boys scream like little girls, she was going to take it. "What about you, sis?"

"Mm, not really interested in a dating game, so I guess I'll go with you," the younger female sighed. "I hate we have to wait until tomorrow for the dance."

Usopp tapped the end of his nose in a thoughtful manner. "There's no frickin' way I'm going to that Slenderman panel, and I can't even get into the other two… So I guess I'm just gonna explore and get some pictures 'til something else starts."

It was decided. The four rested a little longer and then were on the move again. Nami and Nojiko headed to the north hall for the Slender panel and Usopp set off in search of photo opportunities. Sanji was left all alone for the cosplay strip show, and honestly, he was sort of glad for this.

He checked his phone as he wandered the after-hour booths. It was almost time to go back downstairs. Sanji breathed a sigh. He felt so conflicted and he had no idea why. More than that, however, he felt driven to attend the, ahem, scandalous event. He couldn't really explain that, either.

_10:34pm_

By the time Sanji arrived to the ground floor, the line to the ballroom was stretching around two corners. The blonde breathed an exasperated sigh. Why didn't he see this coming? Of course there was going to be a huge turnout for this… It was a damn strip show! Sanji mentally kicked himself for not coming sooner. Was this really worth the wait? Sanji was tempted to say 'forget it' and go find Nami and the others.

However, at that moment, the line began to move. Sanji blinked and leaned out around the person in front of him. Step by step, people were disappearing around the corner ahead. One of the convention organizers, or rather, one of the security guards, soon came to inform them all that the ballroom doors were open, and that they were letting people inside. The guard wanted everyone to proceed in an orderly fashion and have their ID's at the ready.

Sanji fished his driver's license out of his wallet as he moved with the crowd. As long as the line was, it really didn't take long for them to pile inside the massive ballroom. It was dark, though the stage and runway were very well lit. There was a silver stripper pole sitting smack-dab in the center of the platform. Multi-colored light shined down upon it. The whole set up looked extremely psychedelic. Sanji scowled at the fact he would have to sit so far away. He was seated in the third row to the last one. It couldn't really be helped, but Sanji made a mental note to watch and see if anyone further up happened to leave.

The show had yet to begin, so Sanji chose this time to contact Ace. He deleted his last message and decided to type a new one.

It read simply: _Hey, this is Sanji. I'm at the strip show. You?_

He received a response not three minutes later: _Glad you could make it, friend! Where are you? I'm in the second row._

Sanji briefly wondered how the hell Ace managed to get such close seats, but he figured that the cowboy probably got in line much earlier than he did. He sent his next reply: _I'm all the way in the back._

The cook pouted as thought about his crappy location and how he could hardly see the stage. He sat near the middle of the lane that separated each section of seats, so the view wasn't straight-up terrible, but it definitely left much to be desired. Sanji's phone buzzed in his hand. He looked down to read the new message.

Ace wrote: _That sucks. Wanna move up here? There is a vacant seat next to mine. Better hurry! _

Sanji blinked at the offer. It was appealing, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be seated next to Ace. Did he even want to be that close to the stage? Of course he did, in all honesty, but he didn't want to seem too eager. Then again, it wasn't like Zoro was the only person performing… Yeah, that's a good point.

He typed another text to Ace: _You're in the second row on which side?" _

The cook stood from his seat and sidled out into the lane. He started a slow walk towards the front of the ballroom. It would be almost impossible to spot Ace in the dark, but hopefully he could help him out somehow. Sanji opened his newest response when it came. The message said: _Just look for my hat._

Sanji was momentarily confused by the instruction. What in the world did it mean? He lifted his eyes and squinted as he scanned the room. On the right side, near the end of the lane, someone was waving something high in the air. Sanji quickly recognized the shape of the object and identified it. He grinned a little as he approached. Sure enough, the older brother was right where he said he would be.

"Hey, man! Easier to see from here, right?" asked Ace, sporting one those same wide, friendly smiles like before. He returned his hat to his head.

"Heh, yeah, much better," said Sanji as he took the seat next to the other male. "What'd you do with your little brother?"

"Ah, he's in the gaming room," Ace replied, "God, I hope he doesn't break anything." Despite his words, he didn't seem all that worried. Sanji chuckled softly and relaxed in his chair. He wanted to smoke so badly. Twice now he had caught himself reaching for a cigarette.

"So how do you know, Zoro?" the brunette asked.

Sanji wasn't sure how to answer that question, so he did the best he could. "We, uh… just kinda run into each other pretty often," he said, catching himself for a third time as he went for a nicotine fix. He sighed and slid his hands into his pockets. Sanji peered ahead when he noticed the helpers come from backstage. They began to position more chairs around the runway. "What's that for?"

Ace pushed the brim of his hat up a little. "Oh, they're for the VIPs," he said, "You know, the people who bought the more expensive badges?"

"Ohh, right," Sanji breathed in understanding. He was familiar with the idea. Most conventions had set-ups like this. Pay an extra hundred dollars or so and you could experience the best of all the events and even shorten the time you spent waiting in lines.

As soon as the staff-members disappeared backstage again, the lights dimmed even more and another person stepped from behind a side curtain. The man, who was wearing a Spider Man t-shirt, produced a microphone and introduced himself as Rock Star, the emcee for the evening. He excitedly welcomed everybody to RyouriCon's first cosplay strip show and the audience cheered. The VIP attendees were then called forward to take their special seats.

Next, Rock Star laid some ground rules. Sanji listened intently. Everyone was allowed to come and go as they pleased, though each time they attempted to return, they would be carded, so he instructed everyone to keep their IDs handy. No flash photography or video recording was allowed. Persons violating this rule would be asked to leave and not allowed to come back inside. Thirdly, the emcee warned the VIPs that any inappropriate groping of the performers would result in instant ejection. He also informed the whole congregation that tipping the strippers was allowed and encouraged.

Lastly, the emcee cautioned that in between every performance, they were going to turn on the lights in order to perform a hand-check. "Just in case some of you enjoy our little show a bit more than others, if you know what I mean," Rock Star said, which drew a round of laughter from the crowd. "Alright, we've got five very sexy ladies and three handsome guys lined up for you all tonight. Let's give a round of applause for our first performer!" Rock Star left the stage and the show began.

_11:39pm_

Although Sanji had initially felt that attending the strip show was a possible mistake, he wasn't feeling all that bad that he decided to come. Hearts fluttered around his head as he sat slouched backwards in his seat. The fourth out of the five female performers had just finished her dance and succeeded in leaving Sanji awe-struck. None of the dancers were getting totally naked, of course, but they were showing lots of skin. Apparently, they were allowed to take off as much as they were comfortable with.

Two out of the three male strippers had also "graced" the stage. They hadn't been anything special, in Sanji's opinion, and as far as he was concerned, their routines were totally undeserving of the tips they so graciously received. One idiot even had the gall to dance to "Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan. _Disney's Mulan_.

Sanji knew that he'd never be able to look at that movie the same way, ever again.

After the hand-check had concluded, Rock Star came out to announce their next danseur. "Alright, alright, let's have another round of applause for Panty from Panty & Stocking, everyone!" he said, clapping his own hands together. "Word backstage is that she made over one hundred dollars! Nice job, fellas!"

"We are now down to our last two performers of the night, everybody, so let's show'em a lot of love, okay?" Rock Star spoke into the microphone. "Ladies, get your purses ready, 'cause this one is strictly for you, you get me? Please try to contain your ovaries." The girls in the crowd laughed.

Sanji straightened in his chair. He rubbed his eyes to clear the lingering hearts from his vision. Zoro was up next, from the sound of things. The blonde glanced over at Ace, who was grinning just as he had been since the show began. He seemed a little extra excited this time, though. Sanji wondered why…

The cowboy might have been eager to cheer for his friend, unless he…

'_Nah,'_ Sanji thought.

Ace didn't seem the type… But then again, the young chef considered that he's been wrong before.

"And now, without further ado, I want all the ladies to put their hands together for…" Rock Star grinned as he paused for dramatic effect. "Mr. Bushido." Nearly every girl in the room started to squeal in anticipation. The emcee sauntered off and the lights grew dim once more.

The multi-colored spotlights above the stage all changed to a sensual red hue as a thin layer of smoke began to circulate near the floor. A driving rock intro began to play. The females in the audience started to cheer again. The ones sitting in the VIP section were already on their feet. Sanji stared with one wide, somewhat nervous eye. He had no idea what to expect. The song wasn't doing much to soothe his nerves, either…

_**I'm just a bachelor, looking for a partner**_

_**Someone who knows how to ride  
**_

_**Without even falling off**_

Someone stepped out onto the stage and the cheering intensified. The red lights brightened just enough to give people a better view. The person was wearing a black mask that covered the lower half of his face, but Sanji knew that it was Zoro. The green hair was a dead giveaway.

Zoro walked with an air of confidence about him. He wore a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a black button-up that was partially undone, with a secondary shirt was peeking from beneath. A katana was hanging from one of his belt loops and the mask he wore put Sanji in the mind of Scorpion from _Mortal Kombat_. The guy was hardly in costume, but no one in the room seemed to care. Girls were already clamoring to the stage and tossing bills every which way. He wasn't even naked yet!

_**Gotta be compatible  
**_

_**Takes me to my limits  
**_

_**Girl, when I break you off  
**_

_**I promise that you won't want to get off**_

Sanji scooted forward in his chair. Zoro was beginning to remove his button-up, and was doing so agonizingly slow. Zoro moved his body to the raunchy music. He wasn't exactly dancing, but again, no one apparently gave a damn. His button-up came off, which left his upper body clothed in nothing by a white, sleeveless shirt.

Zoro slid to the floor. He ran his hands down his chest, across his stomach, and then to his waist, where he caught his second shirt by its hem. Zoro lifted the fabric as though he were about to remove it. The teasing glimpse at his chiseled torso sent the girls in the VIP seats into another fit of squeals. Zoro raised the shirt higher so that it was up around his chest.

_**If you're horny, Let's do it  
**_

_**Ride it, My Pony  
**_

_**My saddle's waiting  
**_

_**Come and jump on it**_

Zoro began stroking his own body as he sat on his knees. He moved steadily and tauntingly with the music. His left hand traveled down his amazing abs, while the fingers of his right hand slipped into his short green locks. Zoro started to move his hips. He ground them, rolled them, and even applied a few "dry humps" to the air.

_**If you're horny, Let's do it  
**_

_**Ride it, My Pony  
**_

_**My saddle's waiting  
**_

_**Come and jump on it**_

Sanji speechless. His heart was beginning to pound within his chest. He watched the display in complete silence, whereas Ace would give a cheer or a whoop every now and then. Sanji couldn't have spoken if he wanted to. His mouth and throat were completely arid.

On stage, one of Zoro's hands ventured below the waist of his pants. It was just a tease. The hand didn't stay there long. The moss-head finally tossed his secondary shirt away.

Until now, Sanji had never appreciated Zoro's rich, bronze skin-tone. The dazzling, earthy color coupled with his extremely impressive muscle definition made the young chef wonder why this guy wasn't on the cover of this month's issue of GQ. One thing struck Sanji as odd, though…There was a scar on Zoro's chest that couldn't possibly have been the work of a marker. It was 100% real. But how the hell did he get such a wound?

_**Sitting here flossing  
**_

_**Peeping your steelo  
**_

_**Just once if I have the chance  
**_

_**The things I will do to you  
**_

Zoro jumped to his feet without the use of his hands. He drew the sword hanging at his side. The blade gleamed even underneath the dull lighting. Sanji knew that the thing was fake, even though it probably could have passed as the real deal. That was impossible, though. Live steel or any other authentic weapons weren't allowed. Period.

The katana in hand, Zoro swayed along with the song. He started to move as though he were dueling an invisible opponent. His response time was impeccable and his lounges and thrusts appeared as deadly as they did beautiful. Zoro finished his sword show by dragging the back of the blade against his cheek, and then across his neck and chest. Women were beckoning for him to approach so they could reward him with money.

Strangely, Sanji felt the need to contribute.

_**You and your body  
**_

_**Every single portion  
**_

_**Send chills up and down your spine  
**_

_**Juices flowing down your thigh**_

Zoro sheathed his sword and then took it from his belt loop. He placed the katana upon the floor before rushing the stripper pole. Zoro grabbed a hold of the silver bar and proceeded to wow the crowd by climbing all the way to the top. Once there, he gave another formidable show of strength by doing sideways pull-ups. The onlookers were in awe.

Sanji was right with them. He was unable to tear his eyes away from Zoro. The moss-head was… really fucking sexy, Sanji had to admit. He had never paid such a high compliment to another man, even if the complaint was only a thought and not spoken. The blonde didn't realize he was starting to squirm in his seat.

_**If we're gonna get nasty, Baby  
**_

_**First we'll show & tell  
**_

'_**Till I reach your ponytail  
**_

_**Lurk all over and through you, baby  
**_

_**Until I reach your stream  
**_

_**You'll be on my jockey team**_

The green-haired man slid down the stripper poke in a perfect spiral. He lowered to his knees again no sooner than he feet touched the stage. Zoro crawled like a tiger stalking its prey as he approached the runway. One of the VIP attendees was holding a bottle of water, which Zoro then motioned for them to give to him. The wide-eyed, blushing female obliged. Zoro started to unscrew the bottle. _**  
**_

Sanji swallowed thickly. _'No, no… Don't do that… Damn it, don't do that…' _ the cook thought, frantically fussing at Zoro for what he knew he was about to do.

Zoro tossed the plastic cap away and then lifted the bottle of clear liquid above his head. The steam of water came cascading down Zoro's body like the hottest waterfall in the world. The moss-head touched and rubbed his face and torso as if he were taking a shower, but the actions were much more sexual. Water dripped from his hair and trickled down his abs.

_**If you're horny, Let's do it  
**_

_**Ride it, My Pony  
**_

_**My saddle's waiting  
**_

_**Come and jump on it**_

On the runway, right in front of the happily observing VIPs, Zoro rolled onto his back and started to thrust his hips upwards as though he were busy fucking some lucky soul into oblivion. Zoro started to undo his pants and Sanji almost fell out of his seat.

_**If you're horny, Let's do it  
**_

_**Ride it, My Pony**_

The cook didn't care about his past reservations and hang-ups any longer. Attending the strip show was definitely a good idea… and for so, so many reasons.

_**My saddle's waiting**_

Sanji regretted nothing._**  
**_

_**Come and jump on it**_

_To Be Continued…_

**BlackRoseVixen05: Hello again, dear reader! I hope you enjoyed Zoro's little performance ^^ Writing it was tricky! Would you be so kind as to leave a review for me? As always, I'd love to know what you thought! Anyway, until we meet again. Ja ne!**


End file.
